Anniversary
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: Third installment to my other two. Tango.


It had been two weeks. Two weeks since their first (well, technically second) concert. For some reason, Sanada felt that this would work. He and Atobe could get along. Lord knows they could argue, but they generally behaved around one another. And the best part about it, was that very few people knew. Sanada would prefer that no one know, but that can't be with Atobe's show-offyness. Sanada began to wonder if show-offyness was a word. Yes, his attention span had shortened rapidly in those two weeks.

When Niou told the team that it was Sanada and Atobe's two weeks (much to the chagrin of our favorite fukubuchou), everybody insisted that he should get the diva a gift. Unfortunately, this is when Yukimura finally found out about it. Though, he didn't seem mad. Oh, Sanada knew he would regret the day when all his supposed friends were in on his relationship.

"**So, what are you going to get him?" Akaya insisted.**

"**Nothing."**

"**Nothing?! This is your two-week-a-versary, you have to get Atobe something," Niou said in a matter-of-fact voice. (I sure am using hyphens a lot)**

"**Why? It's just two weeks. I didn't get him anything when one week was up."**

"**Yeah, but that was because you two were feeling each other out. It's different now."**

**Okay, well, yeah, there was a lot of **_**feeling**_**, Sanada wasn't going to deny that. Unless he was asked. Damn him and his private life, WHY WON'T YOU OPEN UP TO ME, GENICHIROU?! …oh, well, on the off chance that he heard me, I'm going to go run along now.**

**Sanada looked around for what he could've sworn was a voice he just heard. Eh-hem.**

"**Something wrong?" Yukimura asked.**

"**Ah, no."**

"**Do you have any idea of what to get him, Genichirou?" Yanagi asked from across the room.**

"**Ah…no."**

"**Nothing?"**

"**No."**

"**He's hopeless," rang through the room.**

"**Hey," the vice captain of the Rikkai Dai tennis team began, miffed by his teammates' sudden surrender. "I'll think of something, does that make you feel any better?"**

"**Well, Genichirou, not really," Yukimura cut in, smiling an apologetic smile.**

**Sanada looked at his captain. He wondered what Yukimura would think if he told him about how he felt not so long ago.**

"**Something wrong?"**

"**Ah? No."**

"**What is with you? 'Ah, no, ah, no', it's like you're sneezing, except you're sneezing out the word 'no' instead of 'choo'," Marui said, beginning to wonder about the concepts of sneezing.**

"**I think Fukubuchou should just do what his heart tells him. It's usually right," Akaya smiled. (coughkiss-upcough)**

**Sanada managed a slight smile and patted his kouhai's head. "I'll think of something."**

Of course, the fact that he was currently ringing Oshitari Yuushi's doorbell certainly didn't say he would think of _nothing_. So win for Sanada. He stood there for a while, but no one answered. Sanada rang the bell again. No answer. Sanada was a bit agitated. So he called Oshitari on his cell. Please don't ask me how he got his number. (though one would imagine he got it from Atobe…I need to shut up)

After a few moments of making Sanada wait, Oshitari finally picked up. "Yes?"

Sanada pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it for a second. "Um, are you okay?"

"Ah, Sanada, nice to hear from you. I'm fine. A bit…tired. Let me guess, don't know what to get Atobe for your two-week-a-versary?"

"Yeah, and-wait, how do you know-

"I know everything. Where are you?"

"Outside your house. You didn't answer your door, so-

"Oh, that's you? Just…give me a minute to make myself decent."

'_Decent?'_ the capped teen thought. He stood there and looked around. Oshitari had a very nice home. Sanada thought he heard at one point during one of Atobe's rants that Yuushi's father was a doctor.

A click sounded and the door opened. "Ah, shall we?" Oshitari asked, closing the door behind.

Sanada coughed and tugged down his cap. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Yes you were. But it's not like we can't continue later," the bespectacled teen said with a sly grin on his lips.

Not wanting to know anything further, Sanada simply followed the other as they began down the street.

"What do you think he'll like, Sanada-kun?"

Turning from the book he was reading (or at least trying to. It was in English.), Sanada looked at Oshitari. "To be perfectly honest, I can't say. It may not seem like it to some, but Atobe's taste really does vary depending on his mood."

"That it does. He likes purple."

"I know. But I'm sure he has enough of it around his hou-cough-mansion." The vice captain was sorry, nut if he had to sit and listen to Atobe talk about how purple was the color of the nobles and blah blah s&t like that, he was going to jump off Tokyo Tower.

"Well, what about a watch?"

"Too typical, he-

"And you mean to tell me you're not typical, Sanada-kun?"

…the hell, was everyone against him today? "Well, it's just…I brought you out here for this, shouldn't you be suggesting something?" the golden eyed boy asked, annoyed.

"I want to see what you come up with. I'll tell you when you're wrong, don't worry."

"Grr…"

The two of them walked around the department store for a while. With Sanada trying to rack his brain for what to get his boyfriend and Oshitari silently watching (albeit enjoying) his plight.

"You know, I don't see the point. Atobe has practically everything in the world, why would I…"

"Yes?"

"Need to get him…"

"Come on."

"Anything…new?"

"You've almost got it."

"…damn."

Sanada just realized that he was trying to think of what to get _Atobe_, not what to get _Keigo_. He practically facepalmed.

"Figured it out?" Oshitari asked with a smirk.

"Yeah…you mean to tell me you dragged me out here just to figure that out? The hell, man?"

"No, I came out because I needed some fresh air. Never said you had to follow."

Sanada really wanted to facepalm.

Atobe sat at his desk, studying his German. Not that he needed to practice. He just needed something to do. He rubbed at his arms, feeling a breeze coming from his door. He got up to close it when-

**BAM**

"Dear God, OW!!"

Sanada turned to see he had just hit his boyfriend in the head with the door. "Gomen!! Daijoubu?!"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, you stupid oaf!!"

Sanada winced. Aw, you don't have to call the man names, Atobe-chan. He drew Atobe close to him and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you rushing in here anyway?"

"It's just, well… Damnit, he had it all figured out in his head. "I wanted to give you a gift."

"For our two-week-a-versary?"

"Yeah, and-damnit, that is not a word, stop saying it!"

Atobe immediately shut his mouth, making Sanada squee on the inside that he was able to get his forever-talking boyfriend to keep quiet. "Look, I couldn't figure out what to get you, so… I got you me."

"…what?"

"Me. I'm your present. I realize that you don't need anything new or fancy, Keigo. You don't need a new watch or something purple or some damn book that I can't read because it's in English. So, you can have me, if you want."

Sanada knew he was blushing like mad. He tugged his cap down and looked to the side. He then heard what sounded like light laughter.

Atobe chuckled slightly and leaned against Sanada, resting his head on the other teen's chest. "You sap. That's exactly the conclusion I cam to when I was wondering to get you."

Sanada blinked, then smiled, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen. "Well, they do say great minds think alike."

"They do. So can you guess what else I might need right now?"

Sanada grinned. Good thing he called his parents ahead of time. "What?"

"Some good old fashioned lovin'."

As if Sanada didn't already know.


End file.
